


Pivot Point

by mandaree1



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Also because it's a cartoon, Because pure magic is yellow, Blood and Gore, Death, Hekapoo's brand of humor, If I need to add tags don't be afraid to tell me, It won't hurt my feelings in the slightest, Regeneration, Spoilers for The Butterfly Trap, That's what they're there for yo, The blood is yellow, This makes it sound way scarier than it is tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:35:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandaree1/pseuds/mandaree1
Summary: Hekapoo learns the hard way not to accidentally murder a princess.





	Pivot Point

It all happens too fast for Hekapoo to process. One second she's in the box, the next they're spilling age-old secrets.

Hekapoo doesn't like spilling secrets.

She's not really worried about Moon. Sure, she's gonna be mad, but you'd be mad too if you found out close associates flipped the script on your family's destiny decades ago. She won't do anything too crazy. Moon's a pretty smart lady.

Star is the main problem. Star's the rebel. Star's the one who seems to be spending a lot of time with Eclipsa.

"Look," Hekapoo says upon finding her. Moon had been incorrigible, so it's nice to see that she got to her first. "It's not your fault, okay? We all have our delinquent phase. Heck, I'm still going through mine. But there's a line, okay? A line you just can't cross."

Star turns away. "I don't want to talk to you."

"Too bad. This is a thing that's happening." Hekapoo breaks her scissors in half- the way she does every time she's picking a fight. She stabs one end into the wood table and strides forward, the other comfortably resting in her hand. "This stays between us and the room. You get it?"

A single blue eye turns to her, assessing. Hekapoo allows it. She knows full well Moon let the guards do the babysitting, and, as such, probably doesn't even realize she's doing it. "I don't know what I want yet," she says softly. "I just... I don't know."

" _I_  know," Hekapoo answers firmly. "It stays between us. The Magic High Commission has done a lot for Mewni. You can't just throw it to the breeze just because you don't like the facts." Something in her belly sours a little more. "We didn't even  _want_  to give you the facts. But you've got 'em now, and  _you_  have to live with them."

"You can't control what people do with the truth."

"Watch me."

Star turns and tries to push past her. Hekapoo grabs her arm, determined to get a promise or something. The princess takes to it badly, and tries to swing for her face, like all good Butterfly women do.

Hekapoo, for a brief, stupid moment, is so angry she forgets exactly what she's wielding. In the next moment, there's half a pair of scissors sinking into Star Butterfly's chest. Bright, gooey yellow sprays across Hekapoo's face.

"Oh  _corn_..." she whispers.

Star slumps with a wet, gurgling noise that will definitely haunt Hekapoo's nightmares, scissors still firmly embedded. Her eyes are wide and shiny, like she's hoping for someone to tell her it's gonna be okay. Hekapoo tells her no such thing, because it's stupid to lie when death is clearly coming.

And then she dies. Right there. Just. Falls over dead. Blargh. Xs over the eyes type dead. The kind of dead they should probably call Eclipsa in for, with all her spooky dark magic and spooky hands and monster know-how. Hekapoo takes a  _long_  step back, one hand to her chest, and tries to stop her heart from racing too much.

This? This is  _bad_. This is the kind of mistake that makes Rhombulus look like the smartest creature in the multiverse. Sure, he goofs up a lot, but he's sweet, and caring, and he's definitely not  _murdered any princesses recently_.

" _Relax_ , Hekapoo," she stammers out, slumping against the wall. "She- she struck the first blow. I was just defending myself. Yeah, defending. I'll be fine." Hekapoo glances at her hands. They're covered in yellow. Did Mewmans bleed yellow? It's been so long, she really can't remember. Maybe, if she's really lucky, she'll wake up tomorrow and it'll all be an elaborate rouse she and Eclipsa concocted to mess with her head after that catastrophe of a trial. "Eugh. I gotta get washed up."

Hekapoo turns and starts to walk out, thinking of the fact that she's gonna have to find a way to keep this place off-limits until they can work through it. But then a small yet strong voice rings through the air, and she kinda-sorta wishes Star was still dead.

"Hey."

But, whoop, there she is! Covered in yellow from head to boot, struggling to grab onto the table. She pulls himself up with a muted growl of agony. Her eyes are the color of the stain on her shirt, which Hekapoo, from many years of experience with magical happenings, can confirm is a bad thing for her. Good for Star, bad for her. The princess brought a hand to the wound, pulling the weapon out without delay. The scissors clatter across the floor.

Muscle and sinew molds back together before her very eyes, leaving a hole in the girl's dress and nothing more. Trembling fingers reach out to grab the half in the table, yanking them out with a guttural yell.

For a moment, the air is still. Star closes her eyes and breathes.  _Hard_. Hekapoo breathes just as hard back, like it's an argument over who's more wigged out here. Then Star points the blade at her, and Hekapoo knows she's a dead woman.

"Can't do something like that to a girl... if she can't return the favor... amiright?"

**Author's Note:**

> I just really like the idea of Star having Toffee's regen abilities from the realm of magic thingy, idk.
> 
> -Mandaree1


End file.
